Tower of Terror - AAML style
by Neith Mistress
Summary: As Ash, Misty and Brock stop at Pokemon Tower in Lavander Town, strange things start to occur. They don't know that they fell into ghost trap, but question is what ghosts really want from them? Rated T for spooky stuff. Read and review.


**New story is here and it's remake of episode Tower of Terror or in other words episode 23 of season 1. I toyed with idea of Ash and Misty both getting trapped as ghosts and this is result. So read and review - and of course enjoy while reading!**

* * *

We just came out of forest and stopped at meadow that overlooked town. Day was cloudy and town seemed very dark, almost like it was night time.

"That's Lavender Town." Brock said. "It's a bit creepy."

"Is there anything worth visiting in this town?" I asked. "It doesn't seems friendly to me."

"See that tower in distance. I would like to go there." Brock pointed at tall tower in middle of town. Tower looked like it had horns.

"Why there?" I asked. "That place looks more creepy than rest of the town."

"That is Pokemon Tower. People visit that tower to pay tribute to Pokemon that are deceased. You can call it graveyard if you want." Brock said.

"Graveyard?!" Both Ash and I yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"I would like to pay tribute to Pokemon. I wanted to do that since I was little. I just feel it like part of me becoming a breeder." Brock said.

"Fine, we'll go, but we go in and out. No sightseeing." I said.

"Fine, fine." Brock raised his hands in defeat.

When we stopped at tower entrance, I really didn't want to go in there. Tower had windows very high and they were placed on that way that they looked like eyes. Place looked extra creepy from place that we stood.

"You sure about this?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, people come here all the time." Brock said, he didn't seemed afraid.

Ash and I exchanged looks and gulped. Brock went first and we followed after him. Inside was even creepier then outside. Everything was dark and as we took out torches, we saw dust and web all around the place. We started to climb through tower and we found ourselves in big oval room. Place looked ragged and had hole in the floor. Stairs were close to wall and around room were pillars with pots on them. Room had quite high celling with chandelier that belonged to some other century.

As I looked around, Ash nudged me. "Hey Mist."

"What?" I asked.

"Where is Brock?" Ash asked completely unsure of his question.

I looked around with deep scare. "He was behind us moment ago. How could he disappear so fast?" I said.

"Maybe this place is haunted." Ash said and I shivered.

"You think that ghost got him?" I asked. "And where is Pikachu?"

"I donno." Ash replied. He slipped his hand in mine. "What else could be if not ghost?"

Laughter filled room and we both jumped. "What was that?" I hissed.

Ash looked past me and turned pale. "Misty… behind you!" He said as he shivered.

I turned, but there was nothing there. I turned back to Ash. "This isn't time for pranks."

"I saw a ghost, I think that it's a Pokemon." Ash replied and paled even more. "There it is!"

I turned more quickly this time and I saw it this time. I knew that Pokemon. "It's Haunter."

"Haunter?" Ash asked.

I nodded, not taking my eyes from ghosts. "It's ghost type that is known to feeding of souls. It usually lures prey before feeding... oh and it loves mischief." I said and another shiver went through me.

"Gastly!" Ash said and I turned my head to right and then to left. There was really a Ghastly.

"And what is that?" Ash said in low voice and I turned my head again until I laid my eyes upon dark purple, bipedal Pokemon with a roundish body. It had very sinister grin.

"No clue on that one." I shivered again. It seemed to get colder with every second.

I noticed that Ash took Pokedex. "It's Gengar." Ash read. "It's evolved form of Haunter. No further information available!"

Ghost trio laughed and it was same laughter from before. They all gazed at us. "I don't like the way that they are looking at us." I said.

Suddenly, Gengar disappeared and we looked around. Then we heard sound of breaking and I just managed to look up and see chandelier falling before my vision turned black.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing. No, that can't be right. I remember falling chandelier, I couldn't be standing. I noticed that I was in strange position and my view seemed odd. I looked down and saw that I was in the air! I felt panic attack and as I looked even deeper down, I saw myself! Both I and Ash were under the chandelier! This is wrong! This is so wrong! It was then that I noticed that my feet were see-through! Oh my God! I'm a ghost! I'm a ghost!

"Aaaaa!" I screamed.

"Mist?" Came voice and I found out that I could turn around. Near me was another ghost, Ash! He was see-through as well.

"Ash?" I said. "We are… we are…" I couldn't finish.

"Ghosts." Ash replied. "Does that mean that we are, you know?" He asked. I was glad that he didn't said dead.

"I donno." I cried. "I guess so."

Laughter came again and ghost trio appeared around us.

"What have you done?!" Ash yelled.

Haunter floated to our bodies and put his hands on our heads, he then raised back up and pointed at us, all that time he had grin on his face.

"You pulled us out?" I asked and Haunter nodded.

"Can we go back?" Ash asked. "I don't wanna be a ghost."

Haunter nodded, but then he pointed at celling.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked. As reply, ghosts came to us and started to pull us up. We got straight through walls and into open! Outside was already night time, I guess that we were longer in that tower then we thought. Stars were out and view was magnificent.

Gengar gestured to us to follow.

"How do we move?" I asked.

Ash tried and he moved. "Just think of movement."

I did as he told and I moved as well. I moved close to him and I wanted to put my hand into his. I couldn't believe that I could touch him. I get tingly feeling from touch and his hand seemed warm.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I donno." Ash seemed amazed just like I was.

Ghosts urged us to follow and we thought of movement. In no time at all, we were flying though air and I must say that it was great to not feel any weight. It was also very fun. Ghosts lead us over the town and through town's park and all that time they laughed.

"Is it me, or they are only having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, they seem quite friendly." Ash replied.

Ghosts lead us back to tower and too room that was just below roof. As we entered, I couldn't help it but compare the room to playroom.

"This is playground." Ash said as ghosts went to different places. One went to swing, other to jumping ball and third to cubes with letters.

"I think that they didn't want to harm us. I think they only wanted someone to play with them." I said.

"But we can't stay like this." Ash replied. "We need to get back to our bodies."

I saw clock on the wall. It was half till midnight. "Hey Haunter, how long can we stay like this?"

Haunter flew to clock and made whole circle.

"One hour?" Ash asked and Haunter nodded.

"And how much it passed since we became ghosts?" I asked.

Haunter made only half circle this time. "Half hour." I said. "So that means that another half hour to return."

Ghosts nodded, but Ash seemed sceptical. "I donno."

"Come on, they are lonely." I said. "They only need a friend."

"If you say so." Ash said.

"Let's have some fun. Let's scare someone!" I grinned. Ghosts never looked more pleased.

We found Brock and Pikachu searching for us and I gave them both jump start when I lifted Pikachu into air. Even Ash laughed at it. We went through tower and we found some kid wondering around. That was when Ash decided to have some fun. We enjoyed in little mischiefs. We spent some fifteen minutes on that and ghosts went into playroom, while Ash and I stayed floating in air and we look at town.

"Misty, what if we can't go back?" Ash asked.

"Of course that we'll go back." I replied. "You saw when Haunter drew full circle on clock."

"What if that is only their prank to full us?" Ash asked. "You said yourself that they love to lure their prey and then feed of their souls. What if they are doing that to us?"

"That's just a story." I said, although I couldn't help but to worry for a moment.

"Then, no matter what happened, will you stay with me?" Ash asked.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if we stay like this, like ghosts, will you stay with me?" Ash asked. "Or if we go back to our bodies, will you stay with me as well?"

"Of course that I will." I smiled. "Where would I go?"

"I donno, you have your dreams, I'm sure that you wanna fulfil them." Ash looked sad.

"And I am fulfilling them. I'm fulfilling them with you. I don't wanna leave you, why do you think that I would leave you?"

"I guess that it came to my mind with everything that happened today." Ash said. "It's just that I don't think that I could bear everything on my own. I care for you."

I stared at him. Was that confession?! Oh my! "Ash, I care for you too."

"Really?" He asked, his mood seemed brighter.

"Really, really." I grinned.

"Oh Mist. I wanted to say that before, but I guess that I only figured it now when we don't know what will happen." Ash put his hand on my cheek and I put my hand over his.

"I know what you mean." I smiled. "You were scared to tell it before, but so was I."

"I'm glad that I told you." Ash grinned.

"Me too." I replied and we pressed our foreheads against each other. I gazed into his eyes and once again, I found myself lost in them. I was aware that we both started to lean in and I knew that I want it. I saw that Ash closed his eyes and I closed mine. I could have feel when his lips hovered over mine and I felt even stronger when our lips touched. I felt rush of emotion and I couldn't even dream that kiss could feel like that. It seemed that I'm feeling kiss with every inch of my soul and I didn't want it to stop. It could have been hours or it could have been no time at all before we broke kiss and look at each other.

"Wow." Ash gasped.

"Yeah." I gasped as well. "Do you think we'll remember it if we return?"

"I hope that we will." Ash said and kissed me again. Second kiss was just as good as first one, maybe even better, but this time we were distracted by Haunter.

"I guess it's time to go." I said. Haunter nodded.

We moved through walls until we came back to room with our bodies. I looked down and saw both Brock and Pikachu kneeling next to us. They both seemed to cry.

I looked at Ash. "Ready to go back?"

"I guess it's now or never." Ash replied. He looked at ghosts. "I'm actually glad that I saw your world." He said. "Especially because I found out how you feel." He looked at me.

If I could, I would blush. "I'm glad to." I smiled and looked at our bodies. "Ready?"

"Ready." Ash replied and we floated down. I mimicked position of my body and as I touched myself, I felt as I get pulled in.

I opened my eyes and every part of my body hurt. I felt shortage of breath and I caught few times. I heard other coughing next to me.

"You are alive!" Brock's voice came and I looked at side to see very tearful Brock. I also saw that Pikachu instantly jumped to Ash.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash hugged him.

Brock sighted. "I thought that you were dead."

Pikachu jumped to me and I hug him. "False alarm."

"I see that it wasn't very good idea to come here." Brock replied. "At least you are all right." Brock said. "I don't get it how we got separated?"

"Don't ask me. You were with us at one moment and you were gone in next. I only know that we saw ghosts and that chandelier fell on us." Ash said.

"I think that we should leave before something else fells on us." Brock said. He helped us to get up and we moved back to entrance. Brock went first, so he didn't even notice when I linked my hand with Ash's and he looked at me with small smile. I remembered every second of being ghost and I couldn't wait to kiss him again.

Haunter decided to follow us. He appeared in front of us just as we were on towns exit and at same time, he scared the lights out of Brock. I couldn't help but laugh and Ash joined me, our hands never splitting apart. We continued our going for Saffron City with new friend, at least we weren't bored and Brock was just too good target for Haunter's pranks.


End file.
